1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking devices for door panels and the like, and in a preferred embodiment refers more specifically to a lock bar including a pair of horizontally aligned and spaced apart holding brackets secured to a pair of door panels adjacent lock edges thereof, a cross bolt positioned therein and extending therebetween which is of a distinctive color, and means for locking the cross bolt in a locking position within the holding brackets wherein only the portion of the cross bolt extending between the holding brackets is visible, and in an unlocking position wherein a substantial portion of the cross bolt is visible extending out of one of the holding brackets whereby a visual indication of the locked or unlocked condition of the door is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, locking devices for doors have included various bolts, bars and the like, which have provided little or no visual indication of the locked or unlocked condition thereof. Further, such devices have in the past been opened, broken or otherwise circumvented with relative ease by criminals, so that security with prior devices has been questionable.